


The Better Man

by EG_Potter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, written pre-HoH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EG_Potter/pseuds/EG_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy has doubts late at night about whether he is really the best match for Annabeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Better Man

His mind simply would not calm down long enough for him to fall asleep, a thousand worries running rampant through his thoughts. A storm raged outside the bedroom window.

Annabeth’s soft voice breaks through the silence: “Percy? Are you awake?”

He rolled over to face her, surprised that she was even awake. “I can’t sleep,” he told her.

She smiled a little. “The storm woke me up.”

“I wondered how long that would take,” he teased her.

She laughed and scooted closer to him, nestling up against his bare chest. “Why can’t you sleep?”

“Just… Thinking,” he admitted reluctantly. She wouldn’t like where this was going.

“What about, Seaweed Brain?”

“You, me, us,” he chose his words carefully. “Just wondering about how things would be if, y’know, we weren’t…us.”

“What on Earth are you talking about, Percy Jackson?” Her voice radiated confusion.

“What if we were just normal people, Annabeth? What if we weren’t demigods and Luke hadn’t gotten all weirdly turned into Kronos and what if—” He was cut off by Annabeth pinching his arm. “Hey!”

“You are not allowed to think like that, Percy!” His girlfriend scolded him. “Because first of all, if we weren’t demigods then we would never have met!”

“That’s true,” he conceded the point. “But d’you think that if Luke hadn’t gotten all wrapped up in all that world conquest mess, that he would have been a better man for you than me?”

Annabeth pushed herself away from him and sat up, reaching over to the bedside table to turn on the light. “Okay, seriously Percy, what in the name of Zeus has gotten into you?”

“I don’t know!” He covered his face with his hands. “Just answer my question.”

“Percy, anyway you slice it, you are the better man, the best man, especially for me,” she told him, her gray eyes boring into his green ones. “You should never doubt yourself about that. Because where would I be without you?”

“Probably California,” Percy answered honestly.

She glared at him. “That was rhetorical, Ocean Boy.”

“Oh.”

She sighed, laying back down beside him. “I love you, Percy. Nothing will ever change that. You’re perfect for me, in every way. We’re just two halves of a whole.”

“You’re awfully cheesy at 3 AM,” he quipped. He felt better about everything, even with her teasing.

“And you’re awful cute when you’re worried,” she retorted. “But can your worries happen not at 3 AM next time?”

“Yes, Wise Girl,” he said, kissing her on the cheek. “I love you.”

She leaned across him to shut off the lamp, exploiting the opportunity to kiss him properly. “I love you too, you idiot. Now come here.”

Outside, the storm quieted down; inside, neither Percy nor Annabeth slept for a while, taking full advantage of reassuring each other in the best way they knew possible.


End file.
